


Don't Let It Go To Your Head

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: For Fic Exchange - Teslen





	Don't Let It Go To Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbleeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/gifts).

Nikola blinked. The small amount of light seeping into the room illuminated her silhouette as his eyes adjusted. 

After a few more blinks he finally saw her clearly. Sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes closed and head leaning back on the bedpost. He hesitated to move, not wanted to disrupt the tranquillity of the moment but he had to shuffle, the pain in his neck was becoming increasingly obvious. 

Slowly, he pushed himself up towards the bed frame. Her eyes shot open and fixated on him for a moment before she relaxed and shuffled herself closer, a small smile painting her lips. 

“Hey, you. Feeling any better?” She asked, her face relaxed but her eyes filled with worry. 

“Aside from the pain in the back of my neck, fine.” He replied, rolling his neck slowly. 

“Ah. I wouldn’t do that, you have…” she wasn’t able to finish before he winced in pain, feeling the bandage sitting against his skin. 

“What?” 

“You fainted, and cut your neck on a vase on your way down.” She explained as she gently pressed the bandage taut again, her hand lingering and resting on his cheek. “You had me worried, Nikola.” 

He smiled “At least I have you to rescue me.” His hand found hers, turning his head to kiss it gently. 

She breathed, a slight hitch in the flow of her oxygen “Nikola…” she looked down, hiding behind her lashes, pink creeping up her cheeks. 

“Helen… I meant what I said before… I love you.” He repeated, he knew she was hoping he forgot, forgot the whole reason he was in her office, pestering her. 

The fainting was happening more and more, something was attacking his mortal body and she needed to know. If she never figured out what was wrong with him- she needed to know. 

Her eyes found his before she glanced at the slightly ajar door. She turned back to him, he held her stare. “Helen, please, for one moment, let yourself feel something.” 

Her hand was still in his, and she wasn’t pulling away from him. He dared her to come closer, tugging her arm slightly. She complied, holding his gaze. She wouldn’t back down. If they were going to do this it would be on her terms. He knew that he always knew it would be on Helen Magnus’ terms. 

Within moments she was locking her lips to him in a tango of passion. Her hands resting on his cheeks, his hands snaked around her hips. Their kisses were both forceful and soft as if breaking a spell. 

His lips tingled, his heart fluttered, his lust enveloped him. Her hands had moved from his cheeks to his shirt, her slender fingers going to work on his buttons. Luckily he was partially undressed, unlike her. 

Without breaking contact with her mouth, he began unzipping her dress. Grinning to himself as he thought about the ease of a dress. 

His chest was bare as she pulled away to slip the dress off and crawled between him and the sheet covering him, she stared up at him as she undid his pants. Shrugging them off and moving back to his lips. His hands slid over her soft skin, his fingers finding the edge of her panties. 

“Niko…” She whispered, leaning her head against his “You… you should be resting.” she tried to argue, a small smile creeping up the corner of her lips. 

He chuckled “Shut up.” he said grabbing her and rolling her over, he was met with a shriek of happiness as he found her neck, sucking on the soft flesh. A quiet groan came in reply. 

He worked his way down, kissing and sucking on her skin before he found her nipples poking through her lacy bra. He teased her through the material, swirling his tongue around the pointed flesh. She gasped as his hand trailed to the other, ensuring not to leave anything untouched. The tingling that evidently covered her body was enough to edge him on in his quest. 

Finding the tender spots on her body as he continued travelling down. Pecking each rib on her left side, leaving an invisible trail down to her naval. When he reached her panty line, he paused, looking up at her. Her eyes closed and her lip being bitten down on. He smirked slightly before grabbing her underwear with his teeth and pulling them off. 

Her legs spread instinctively, only slightly at first as he trailed back up her leg, pausing at her thighs to tease. 

Her scent was driving him mad as he gently rubbed over her clit, gently, slowly, enjoying her squirming for more. The shrill that came from her when his tongue finally made contact with her flesh made him wild. His own peice throbbing with desire. 

But he wanted to make it last. He wanted her to enjoy every moment of being with him. He didn’t want her to forget him. 

Her first orgasm came hard and fast, like all her pent up energy flowed freely out of her body, Nikola grinned up at her as she tried to glare at him but her smirk gave him the all-clear he needed as he trailed his way back up to her. 

She was panting as he crashed his lips into hers, her arms wrapping around his neck, ever mindful of the bandage over his wound. Her legs wrapped around his ass as she pulled him close, he reached down and released the bulge in his boxers.   
“I’m ready Nikola.” she breathed in his ear as he took a deep breath. 

“40 years since we’ve been in this situation.” 

“Shut up.” She mimicked him, rolling him over and straddling him. She lined herself up as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Gasping slightly as she took him in, she was a vision. Sitting atop of him like the queen she was. 

Nikola sat up, meeting her mouth as she moved slowly up and down. Their breathing in sync as they balanced each other out. Perfectly matching each other’s movements. Savouring each taste, each breath, each moment. All their senses lost to each other. He watched her, his eyes locked on hers. Daring each other. An unspoken bond. 

It hit her first, her body began clenching around him as she leaned into her climax, he held her as her body shuddered, her warmth encasing him. It wasn’t long before he followed, burying his face in her hair as he let out a groan of satisfaction. 

They sat together, still holding each other, still connected as they panted. Both bodies glistening with sweat and still shuddering slightly. 

She was the first to begin laughing, pulling her hair to the side and giggling, hiding her face in her hands. It was contagious, Nikola copying her laughter. She rolled off him, falling to his side in a fit of giggles “Nikola!” she gently slapped him as he shuffled down and faced her. His smile covering his entire face. 

“Well, well, well Helen Magnus.” 

“Oh god, don't let it go to your head, Nikola Tesla.”


End file.
